This invention relates generally to a microwave teaching aid in which a solid state microwave oscillator is readily interchangeable with a klystron. In addition, the source of power for the solid state microwave oscillator is the same power supply used by the klystron. The invention also relates to a solid state oscillator which generates a microwave signal.
In the past, klystrons have been the primary device used to generate microwave signals in the teaching of microwave theory. The most common method for teaching microwave theory involves the use of a klystron which is plugged into a klystron mount and then plugged into a power supply. With such existing teaching devices, instructors were able to teach the techniques of using the klystron as part of teaching microwave theory. However, with the advent of solid state microwave devices, it is now desirable for instructors to use solid state devices when teaching microwave theory, as students are expected to be familiar with solid state devices upon their entry into the electronics field.
A need has developed for a solid state device capable of instructing students in the use of solid state microwave devices as part of teaching microwave theory. Such a device is particularly desirable for instructional use, as it is beneficial to students who are novices in electronics to be taught solid state devices for generating microwave energy as well as microwave theory.
It is also beneficial if the solid state device can be used interchangeably with a klystron and its power supply. Since the klystron has been the traditional device used to generate microwave signals when teaching microwave theory, many instructional facilities will already have a klystron and a power supply for it. If a facility already has a klystron and a power supply and wants to teach solid state devices, the facility will only have to acquire the solid state device to accomplish its goal as the pre-existing power supply can be used with the solid state device. Such a solid state device enables the teaching of both klystron and solid state devices as part of the teaching of microwave theory without having to acquire much additional equipment. It is also a benefit if only a single power supply need be acquired and used for instructing both klystron and solid state theory.
Furthermore, in a large instructional environment, the instructor often is not able to individually supervise each student, who may not be aware of or fully cognizant of the safety problems associated with klystrons. Klystrons, when in use, reach high temperatures capable of causing serious injury if they are not handled properly. Additionally, klystron mounts and klystron tube plate caps, when used, have high voltages which can cause shock or death if handled incorrectly. An instructor with many students may not always be able to observe each student handling the potentially dangerous device. Solid state devices are less of a safety problem than a klystron, as solid state devices do not produce nearly as much heat as a klystron because a solid state device does not require heat to emit electrons. Also, for purposes of instruction, solid state devices generally are more efficient under ambient temperature conditions than a klystron because a klystron unlike a solid state device uses a filament and two direct current supplies with high potential, often resulting in leakage of electrons. For the same reason, the signal generated by a solid state microwave device is more stable than that generated by a klystron.
The present invention comprises a solid state teaching oscillator for generating microwave signals which can be used independently or interchangeably with a klystron. The microwave signals are generated by an oscillator comprised of a circuit in which an input voltage is processed by several means within the circuit resulting in the output of a microwave signal.